Underneath the Blood Red Moon
by Dagger Asheara
Summary: Changeling: The Dreaming, a young Sidhe Prince battles within himself as the War of Winter quickly approaches...(please R&R) Warning: Some liberties taken


Underneath the Blood Red Moon

Prologue

Too cursed to be saved, yet too righteous to be condemned. What are we? The Fae, children of the Dreaming. We have been with mankind throughout the ages, though the mortals have no inclination of our true existence. Which is better for both of our kinds, in the long run. Through our Glamour we hide our true Fae nature, guised as the humans we mingle with. We eternally battle the Banality, human disbelief in dreams. Banality brings forth the Eternal Winter, which means death to the Fae. so we must fight it back, or die trying. If you are reading this record, then the war is over. Who has won I cannot tell, as I have long since deceased. I have written this account so that the mortals will know what happened to us, and if we are still alive, somewhere, maybe even learn to believe in us. There was once a time when humans and Fae lived together in harmony. But that time has long since passed. But I have not written this so you may know our saddened past, but so that you would know of the end. My name is Faren D'Here, the Sidhe prince of Graypearl, and this is my story...

Chapter One

The Beginning of the End

The night fell upon the realm of Graypearl somewhat like a veil covering a deceased's face. And as I write this it occurs to me, that that thought may have been one of the first signs. I stood at the ivory balcony, watching the moon as I laid my head down upon the guard rail. All was peaceful in the land, and only the soft trudging of the Troll guard's footsteps could be heard. I stared dreamily at the moon, silk wardrobe billowing in the light breeze. The day had been rough, what with lessons and never ending rambling from my Satyr teacher, Daedalaus (though many would know him as Michael Thompson.). School bored me, I felt that it was an unnecessary thing for a young Noble to have to endure. Oh well, I thought to myself, I had best learn to live with it.

From behind me I heard footsteps. I turned and recognized my Troll bodyguard, Seigried (or Darien Shields), approaching me. He was tall, even for a Troll, and had a considerably large hammer in which he loved to show off his strength. I admired him, with his light blue skin and two inch horns. He was smart, strong, courageous, many of the things I wished to be.

"Sir Faren, should you not be inside?" he inquired, stepping up to me. I looked up at him, squinting my eyes.

"Aye, that I should. I just wanted to admire this beautiful moon for a moment." I replied, smiling. Seigried nodded and put his arm around my shoulder, leading me into the golden hallway. He took me into my room, bidding me a goodnight. I sat down upon my bed, running a hand down my Chimerical cat's back. He resembled a calico, and was one of my best friends. His name was Corinth, a funny name for a cat, yet i found that it suited him well.

"Well, Corinth, I suppose I should head to bed. I have a long day tomorrow, what with the Spring Ball and whatnot." I whispered into his ear and he purred, rubbing his cheek against mine.

"Perhaps, m'lord," Corinth replied, sitting down upon my lap. A beautiful thing, Cantrips. They enabled many things, even such that of an animal talking. Cantrips are Fae magic, I suppose you could call it. Much more effective than mortal enchantments. Those were mere illusions anyway. This particular Cantrip was from the Art of Primal, which dealt with elements and nature.

I pulled back the covers of the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. The next morning I awoke to the smell of roasted apples sitting upon my nightstand. I got out of bed and dressed, reseating myself to eat. I ate speedily, as I wanted to make a trip to the Human realm before the Spring Ball started. Why did there need to be a Spring Ball anyway? Sure, spring came, and it was a good thing, but did we need to invite half of Dreaming to attend?

After I finished eating, I made my way out of the bedroom and into the hall. Moving my way down the dimly lit corridor I stopped to look out the window. It was a nice, sunny day. Perfect for traveling the Trods, a sort of pathway that ties the Dreaming to the Autumn Realm, or Earth. There are few Trods left, a result of Banality. I ran down the silver staircase, tripping part way as I went. I passed Seigried on my way, who caught my arm in his strong grip,

"Where's the fire?" he asked in a humorous tone.

"I just wanted to go talk to a friend of mine.." I said defensively, pulling out of his grip.

"Well geeze, no need to freak out Faren." he laughed out, flicking my ear, "I'll come with you, you never know when the Adhene are about."

The Adhene were the greatest supporters of the Shadow Court, Fae that only sought the destruction of the Dreaming and the rest of the Fae. The thing about the Shadow Court was that they couldn't generate a body of their own while in the mundane world. So, they possessed the bodies of the humans. These people were called Denizens, humans that were unaware of the supernatural force that lead their lives.

I nodded and sighed. As much as I liked Seig, I did not appreciate him following me everywhere, checking all of my steps. But it was for the better. My father, High King David, was in the Kingdom of Concordia, located in North America. That was where the war with the Shadow Court was mainly fought. Here in Ireland, was the peace point, and it was where the most Glamour was generated. I made my way through the maze of halls to the entryway, a rather large visiting room with a huge door at its end. I grabbed the rapier that hung on the wall, spinning it in my hand. It was chimerical, as was every other thing in this world. Chimera were items or creatures made entirely out of Glamour. Only Fae or Glamour imbued humans could be seen or effected by them. Unicorns, dragons, and many other things from human legends are in fact chimera.

Seig came up from behind me, opening the door.

"After you, Your Majesty," he grinned, ushering me out.

We made our way through the courtyard and past the large Glamour filled fountain onto the road towards Dorval city.

"Do you have everything you need, or shall we go pick up a few things upon our way?" Seig asked.

"No, I think I'm fine. I picked up a little Dross yesterday," I replied, checking my pockets for the little crystals. Dross was basically hand held Glamour. Kind of like a synthetic ruby, it works the same way as Glamour, and was a lot more easier to come by.

"Well, alright. Shall we be on our way then?" The troll asked, pulling a round stone from his large tunic. It had a large rune on it, which meant Transeré, or transport in the old language. I nodded and he rubbed the stone with his blue thumb.

__

"With a kiss, I do impart

Power, most dear to my heart,

Take us from this place hither,

To another world far thither."

With a whirl of colors our surroundings melted into mist. It faded away slowly, and in its place molded the streets and buildings of the human world. We had traveled a Trod, the stone had been sort of a teleport device, bringing us into the Silver Path I nodded to the Troll approvingly. In the human world, Fae can see each other in their true forms, though regular humans see only other humans.

"That was well done, erm, Darien. No backlash at all." I grinned, patting his back.

"No problem, Kale, its what I do best," he replied, bowing his head. In the human realm, I was a rich, computer company owner known by the name Kale Peterson. "Darien" was my bodyguard. I went through the streets, nodding to the humans that littered the sidewalks along the way. Many of them were selling trinkets, as was a custom way of business in County Clare.

"We should get a car," I frowned after about half an hour after we had started walking. Darien laughed and shook his head,

"Nah, it would ruin your princely figure, Kale."

In Which Faren Meets a Friend, and an Unexpected Surprise

It didn't take that much longer for Darien and I to get to the small beach that was owned by the particular person I wished to visit. Her name was Cassandra, or Melanie Rawn. She was a Mermaid. We approached the beach and looked around. She probably wouldn't be in the house, as she was more of a water person, as merfolk obviously were. She was out in the water, sitting on a large rock with a lyre, amber hair blowing in the wind. Her dolphin's tail swung lazily in the water.

"Oy, Melanie!" I shouted and she turned to face us. She jumped off the rock, shifting her tail into two legs. She ran towards us, brandishing the lyre in anger.

"What do you want, you stupid communists! I thought I- oh, hello Darien, Kale." she let out a small laugh at the end of the sentence, noticing who we were, "What brings you to this part of the world?"

"Obviously to see you," Darien said, raising a brow.

"Yeah, the Spring Ball was tonight, and I was wondering if you were coming. It'll be boring without a few friends, even with Darien. He tends to tense up at parties." I said, twitching my mouth.

"Isn't your father going to be there?" Melanie inquired, tilting her head. She had been banished from Concordia for supposed "treason."

"No, not that it matters anyway. Graypearl belongs to me, not HIM." I stared at the ground, my tone a bit frustrated. Melanie nodded, saying she would come back with us to Graypearl for the rest of the eve.

"Thank you," I smiled, heaving a sigh of relief. Melanie didn't too much fancy the Dreaming, why, I don't know. She fell into line right after Darien and we talked for a little while as we made our way back to the city. But it wasn't too long before I felt an uneasy presence.

"Darien, I-" I said, turning. But halfway through my sentence I was shoved down to the ground by the hefty Troll and he pulled out his gun, loading chimerical bullets into it. Melanie pulled out a short knife, flipping it into fighting position. About two seconds later three wild haired Adhene ran over the small hill to the side of the street, two of them shifting into Nightmare form. This was a large black horse with red eyes, sharp teeth and razor sharp hooves. The last one drew a great sword, wielding it in one hand. I pushed myself up swiftly, dodging out of one Nightmare's way. Darien started firing bullets at the other horse, while Melanie muttered strange words as the one with the great sword charged towards her. I drew my rapier as the Nightmare turned and started to race towards me again. I dodged, however, barely. One hoof struck my shoulder, opening up a large gash. I grunted and rolled to the side, holding the wound with one hand, gripping the sword with the other. As it rushed towards me, I rose my sword wielding hand, saying a quick chant.

"_Manna of Creation, become the Flame of Destruction!" _I yelled as a large fireball erupted from my outstretched hand. It struck the Adhene in the chest, sending it sprawling on its side. In the corner of my eye I caught a blue beam escape Melanie's knife, hitting the other horse in the leg. Ice formed around the calf, freezing it to the ground. A large shattering was heard, as well as a loud neigh of pain as the leg bone snapped. I grimaced at the sound but quickly switched my attention to my enemy. It had shifted back to its regular form, large claws growing from its gangly fingers. It rushed towards me and I swung the sword, but the Adhene jumped and rolled in the air, extending an arm to strike me. It hit my wound in my shoulder, deepening it. The force knocked me backwards and I lost balance, landing on my back. The Adh rushed towards me once more, claws raised and ready to kill. A crazed grin was plastered on its face. I closed my eyes, raising my sword in a feudal attempt to block. But no strike came, only a loud scream and the whisking sound of a bullet. I opened my eyes slowly. The Adh laid at my feet, a large pool of black blood pouring from a large hole in the front and back of its head. I stood and brushed myself off, ready to aid the others in their fight. Darien stood, gun still raised in the direction my attacker had been running. My triumphant smile disappeared as I watched another Dark Fae run his greatsword through Darien's chest. My eyes widened and I ran forward, catching the Troll in my arms.

"Darien!" I yelled,

I knew the wound was fatal, and I also knew the Troll was already dead. The sword had gone through his heart, there had been no chance. I laid my head against his shoulder, tears running down my face. I didn't care about the Adh raising his sword to kill me, and neither did I care when Melanie ran her knife through its gut. My best friend, the only one I had ever gotten to know, had been killed.

"Kale, come on, he's dead. The best we can do is bring him back to Graypearl and give him a burial worthy of someone as great as he." The Mer said gently, running her hand across my back. I shook my head and pulled the dead body closer, crying harder.

"Kale, please…" she said, trying to pull me up,

"There isn't anything we can do to bring him back."

I nodded, standing. I wiped the tears off my face and coughed, gaining control of myself.

"Here, help me with him," Melanie said, trying to lift him up. I picked him up and began walking back towards the city, wondering what I was going to do without him…

In Which the Spring Ball Begins

It took me a few hours to come out of my room once we got back to Caer Graypearl. I don't remember what I did, only that the time slipped by ever so slowly. I had so much to think about. Seigried was dead, and wasn't coming back. I sulked from my room, immediately greeted by Cassandra. She put an arm around my shoulder, "You alright?"

"Not really…but I can't skip out on this party. A Noble like I must hold his bearing." I muttered, failing at even a weak smile.

"I understand. If I was you, I surely wouldn't go to this shindig. You've got a lot of moxy, Faren, err…Your Lordship." She gave me a wry grin.

"I suppose this to be true, and please, only act like I am a High Prince when we're around my father, alright? I can't stand my friends calling me by my Title." I began to walk down the long spiral staircase of the castle, dressed in a silken blue tunic and matching breeches. My sword hung at my side, and V-ended half gauntlets adorned my forearms. Cassandra followed closely.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, the enclosed space opened up into a grand ball room. Quite stereotypical, beside the fact that it was complete made from mother-of-pearl, as nearly all of this castle was. Hence its name. At any rate, I moved in, the crowd parting as I walked. My father sat in a large throne intended for his use during visits, at the end of the room. The throne was ivory, sat upon a platform next to my throne.

As was common, once I had reached the halfway point of the room, I knelt and bowed my head, getting up then. I would bow every three steps until I had reached the platform, where I walked calmly to my throne. Cassandra was forced to stay behind, as was custom in court etiquette.

"Well met, Faren," My father replied quietly to me, as the chitter chatter of the guests continued. I nodded curtly, looking him in the eyes, "I've kept this castle in top order, with the aid of my faithful servants."

"Aye, I heard that Seigfried passed on. I grieve your loss, he was a noble Troll."

I sighed and propped up my elbow, resting my head upon an open palm, " 'Tis true, an Adhene killed him. It was a Cold Iron sword as well, I do believe,"

Cold Iron meant death to the Fae. The metal itself was filled with Banality and Glamour-sapping power. Usually, it only took one touch with an Iron sword to dispatch a Summer Fae. But the weapon in question had to be made of pure iron, rarely found amongst humans.

"Hmm, so the Winter Court has found a way to harvest and wield these weapons without falling victim to their ill effects. Interesting indeed…" My father stroked his graying beard before looking at me again, "But on a better note, how goes things here? Has Daedalaous done a good job at schooling you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, actually, a dashing good job. I have nearly mastered the Art of Flames, and amateur in the Arts of Sovereign, Naming, and Chronous." I nodded, listing off the powers I have learned.

"Hmm…it seems that you are learning some of the rarest Arts. Naming? Only four have mastered that Art. Chronous is mainly forbidden in most Kingships."

"Well, Count Daedalaous is teaching me what I asked for. I doubt I'll amount to becoming a warrior or paladin, father. As much as I try, it seems my skills in melee have nay improved. Thus, I have turned to Cantrips, now I hope to join the Crystal Circle and becoming the fifth Fae to master Naming."

The Crystal Circle was the highest order of sorcerers, in which only four had ascended to. They were of a noble House called Eiluned, created for those who valued the ways of Glamour before all else. The other Houses were Fiona, the House in which all non-Sidhe members can join, and Gwydion, the House of warriors and paladins.

"So, I suppose once your Saining is held and you are considered a High King, you will apt to join House Eiluned." My father held a disappointed tone in his voice, eyeing the ground.

"Be there something wrong with that? Have you your heart set upon my joining of Gwydion, like you?" I countered, my eyes flashing as my temper grew haughty.

"You should know, by now, dear Faren, my opinions upon Cantrip Masters. I don't trust them." He huffed back at me.

"Oh bah, save yourself from being so uppity. Perhaps becoming Faren D'Here ap Eiluned will bring a peace between the two Summer Houses."

My father merely shook his head. His attitude towards my opinions irritated me. He didn't really care what I thought, it was like his word was law, which was more or less true, in HIS Kingdom. I stood and smiled gaudily, "Well then, father, I will be entertaining the guests if you require my assistance in any of your witty parliaments." And before he could respond, I walked off the platform and down into the large crowd…


End file.
